


Diamante de cristal

by Louzz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louzz/pseuds/Louzz
Summary: ¿Que es la muerte para un omega?Perder a su alfa.¿Y qué es la muerte para un alfa?Perder a su omega.Dado esto, ¿que sentido tenía para SeHun seguir viviendo si ya no tenía a su omega a su lado?
Relationships: Oh Sehun & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Diamante de cristal

_¿Cómo_ _se se sentia e_ _star_ _muerto_ _?_

_¿Existe_ _la_ _posibilidad_ _de_ _estar_ _muerto_ _aún_ _si_ _uno_ _seguía_ _vivo_ _?_

_Sería_ _algo_ _absurdo_ _,_ _y_ _totalmente_ _contradictorio_ _, ¿no_ _es_ _así_ _?_

_¿Y_ _qué_ _si_ _existen_ _personas_ _que_ _estaban_ _muertas_ _pero_ _seguían_ _vivas_ _?_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_•_

_._

_._

_._   
_._   
_._   
_._

No es como si él deseara realmente hacer aquello, no parecía una buena forma de darle fin a todo, pero ya no podía esperar más. No podía cortarse con alguna cuchilla y esperar a morir desangrado, no podía siquiera hacerlo en su casa, ni mucho menos dejar un charco de sangre en su oficina. Dolería como la mierda si él optaba por ello, desgarrarse las venas y luego con el pulso temblandole hacer lo mismo con la otra muñeca. Quería morir, pero no de aquella forma, y puede que las pastillas no surtieran efecto, y debido a su mala suerte podría apostar que terminaba en un coma o sobrevivía, siendo regañado por personas que en ese mismo momento valían nada para él.

Ya nada le importaba, no existía ni una sola razón para darse la vuelta y volver a casa, y seguir con la horrible rutina de su vida.

Tenía padres y un hermano mayor, sí, pero a él no le interesaban éstos en absoluto, su familia había estado con él cuando _eso_ pasó, pero por más palabras de apoyo que recibiría y la insistencia de éstos para que su depresión mejorara no iba a resultar. No comprendían lo que era sentirse muerto y seguir con vida, todo su interior estaba marchito y él sólo era un cuerpo transportando un alma muerta.

Porque eso era, un alma muerta, todo su espíritu y felicidad había muerto cuando su pareja lo había hecho. Y no era exagerar o un desamor más, no no, en un mundo donde un alfa se complementaba con un omega, éstos no podían separarse si eran pareja destinada, la muerte de uno de los dos sólo provocaría depresión y la posteriormente muerte(por suicidio) del otro. Y era exactamente lo que SeHun haría, porque el destino era un hijo de puta, y él no tenía las riendas de su vida y no podía elegir cómo vivirla, él no había podido salvar a LuHan y aquello sólo generaba una opresión en su pecho. Era doloroso, los recuerdos y el que todo, absolutamente todo le recordara a su pequeño omega con cara de ángel. Él había llegado a su vida cuando estaba a mitad de su carrera universitaria, y habían descubierto que eran pareja destinada, pese a que LuHan era mayor a él. Eran pareja destinada y no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que el menor lo marcara, creando aquel lazo.

¿Pero y ahora? ¿Ahora qué se supone que haría sin él? ¿Acaso existía vida después de la muerte de tu pareja? Pese a que él había sido un alfa fuerte e imponente desde que era un adolescente, ahora mismo parecía un niño indefenso, asustado y débil.

SeHun sin LuHan era débil, no era nada, y sentía un dolor inmenso, sin creerse aún que aquello hubiera sucedido.

Once años no eran nada, era apenas un comienzo, pero también toda una vida, habiéndolo amado tanto y jamas poniéndose a pensar '...y si él muriese?' SeHun jamás hubiera pensado en ello, y cuando el accidente pasó, él no entendía qué pasaba, no entendía porqué él iba a perder a su omega, y porqué no existía milagro alguno que pudiera evitar ello. Sólo veía los ojos vidriosos del más bajo, con sangre empapando su vientre mostrándole la causa de su inevitable muerte, y aún así SeHun no reaccionaba, miraba a su pequeño omega, teniéndolo en brazos y sin entender qué tenía que ver LuHan en aquel accidente. Porqué había sucedido aquello, a una pareja que sólo buscaba salir y disfrutar del tiempo juntos, una pareja que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse a unos ladrones perseguidos por la policía, y quedando en medio de un tiroteo. Una pareja que se amaba y que tenían toda una vida por delante, pero que un disparo había acabado con todo.

— Te prometí un siempre juntos. — dijo SeHun, quitándose la alianza de oro que siempre posaba en su dedo anular, observándolo y sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban. — El sacerdote dijo "hasta que la muerte los separe" pero la muerte... la muerte sólo es un obstáculo, nosotros nacimos para estar juntos. — siguió diciendo, llevándose aquel anillo y llevándolo a su pecho. — Un para siempre no son once años, un para siempre es eso... para siempre.

Y aunque él había conocido a LuHan cuando tenía veinte, comenzó a vivir la vida luego de ello. Entre citas, besos y pequeñas aventuras, ellos se enamoraron perdidamente del otro, teniendo el plus de saber que eran el uno para el otro y que no existiría entre ellos ruptura alguna. Siendo demasiado ingenuos al creer que por ser pareja destinada podrían tener todo el tiempo del mundo. La muerte era algo inevitable, que ocurriría antes o después, pero ocurriría.

— Por eso mismo iré contigo. — volvió a hablar, colocándose el anillo y bajando la vista.

Estaba en la terraza del edificio en el que trabajaba, y estaba parado justamente al borde de éste, contemplando los demás edificios con las luces prendidas. La ciudad era hermosa y una vez más recordaba cuántas veces había llevado al mayor allí, ya sea para hablar, para mirar las estrellas, para comer, e incluso habían tenido la osadía de hacerlo allí. El sólo recuerdo, y la reciente herida en él, sólo provocaba que sonriera con amargura, y que las lágrimas una vez más bajaran. Jamás pensó que la primera vez que lloraría sería por su omega muerto.

— Espero que Dios no me juzgue por ser tan pervertido. — dijo una vez más, pese a que no era creyente en sí, creía en que había un lugar, donde estaría LuHan y LuHan sería su mismo cielo.

LuHan siempre seria su cielo, su todo, y ahora quería volver a tenerlo.

— Sin embargo, yo sí voy a juzgarte por manchar el suelo que ya limpié.

SeHun volteó en dirección a aquella voz que había irrumpido en el lugar, frunciendo el ceño y mirando con enojo a aquel que había dicho aquello. Pese a que era de noche, podía verlo bien por las luces que había en la terraza, estaba vestido totalmente de azul, y parecía alguien de la limpieza.

_Debí_ _suponerlo_ pensó, puesto que su plan había consistido en hacerlo cuando ya todos hubieran dejado el edificio, pero se le había olvidado un detalle tan importante como aquello. Y allí estaba el chico de la limpieza, con el cabello teñido de rubio y una expresión de tranquilidad, mirándolo con atención y sin alarmarse. Esto último le extrañó, de alguna forma, él era el jefe de toda aquella compañía, y todos sus empleados deberían conocerlo, incluyendo a aquel tipo.

— ¿No hablas? Quizás deberías sentarte y reconsiderar mi situación. — volvió a decir, mirando el trapeador que llevaba y mirándolo después.

—¿Tu situación? A mi qué carajo me importa tu puta situación, vete.— habló al fin, dándole la espalda y mirando una vez más hacia abajo.

Unos segundos transcurrieron en silencio, y SeHun creyó que el otro había respetado su decisión y se habría ido, o habría ido a llamar a alguien. Pero se equivocaba.

— Debería, sólo estas haciendo más pesado mi trabajo. — había una nota de cansancio en su voz, al parecer que él se suicidara implicaría más trabajo de limpieza para el chico.

— Es tu trabajo, no te quejes, y ahora hazme el jodido favor de irte o te quedarás sin trabajo. — ordenó ésta vez, no quería mantener una charla que no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, más allá de retrasar su objetivo.

— Pero, tú no me contrataste. — volvió a quejarse el otro.

SeHun soltó un suspiro, mirando una vez más al cielo y preguntándose porqué la vida una vez más se confabulaba contra él para que no estuviera con su amado. Dándose la vuelta y mirando una vez más al de la limpieza, éste no tenía un aroma en particular, y quizás por esto era que no lo había notado, era un beta. Uno muy molesto y que iba a despedir por interrumpirlo.

— Claro que lo hice, soy el jefe, yo firmo los contratos. — objetó, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente.

— No no, yo estaba presente, el que me contrató y firmó mi contrato fue JunMyeon. — dijo, y mostrándole a SeHun una pequeña mueca en aquel rostro tan apacible.

— ¿Te dirijes a Kim por su nombre?— si bien éste era su hermanastro, todos debían llamarlo señor Kim, del contrario recibían una sanción o el disgusto de éste.

— Le diré como quiera. — se cruzó de brazos también, como si estuviera por enojarse con él.

— Como sea, no me importa ni me importara después, déjame morir en paz. — hizo una seña con su mano para que se fuera y volvió a subirse a aquel escalón, mirando hacia abajo.

— ¿Quieres morir?¿por qué? — ahora la voz del de la limpieza sonaba alarmada y sorprendida.

_¿Qué_ _no_ _era_ _obvio_ _?_ volvió a pensar SeHun, rodando los ojos ante lo idiota que era el otro, ignorándolo y dispuesto a hacer lo que quería.

— ¡Hey! No me ignores, te hice preguntas. — una vez mas el tono del contrario resultaba en queja, y SeHun podía asegurar que quizás habría hecho un puchero.

¿Quién era? ¿Benjamin Button? Un adulto con alma de niño.

— ¿Sabes qué? Has colmado mi puta paciencia, así que voy a despedirte. — dicho esto, bajo de aquel lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el de la limpieza y plantándose frente a él, comprobando que era más bajito y que podía intimidarlo. — Me importa un carajo tu puta curiosidad, y tu puta mierda de que tendrás mas trabajo porque yo caiga y deje un enchastre de huesos, piel y sangre, así que si no quieres éste trabajo ni cumplirlo como se debe, vete, y vete para siempre.

No esperó respuesta del otro, pese a que éste no dudó en seguirlo, quejándose y lloriqueando prácticamente. SeHun volvió a bajar las escaleras, dirigiendose al ascensor para así bajar a el ante último piso donde estaba su oficina y así buscar el contrato del chico y despedirlo. Esperando para que el de la limpieza entrara, con su trapeador y su pequeño balde, aún quejándose y queriendo acercarse a él para pedirle que no lo despidiera.

— Sólo te decía que no quería trabajar de más, es de noche y tengo sueño. — había dicho, apretando contra sí el trapeador y luego mirándolo. — y luego saber las razones de porqué harías tal cosa.

Y en otros momentos podría haber tenido pena hacia el chico, pero su corazón dolía o quizás no existía y he ahí el vacío en su pecho. Pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con algo más esa noche, simplemente quería cerrar los ojos y tirarse de la terraza, ¿Tanto pedir era? No había nada más que pudiera acabar con su dolor, no existía una cura ni nada que lo lograra.

Así que una vez llegado al piso quince, había tirado del otro al ver que no quería salir del ascensor, salpicando un poco del agua con jabón que contenía el balde, provocando que más enojo surgiera en él. El otro seguía quejándose y buscando que tuviera pena de él al poner pucheros que quizás eran involuntarios. Pero una vez más, SeHun no iba a ceder, había sido claro al decirle que se fuera y no molestara y éste había insistido e insistido. Por lo que lo empujó dentro se su oficina, prendiendo las luces y dirigiéndose a su archivo.

— Apellido y nombre, rápido. — exigió mientras esperaba a que el otro contestara.

— Quito. — susurró el otro, mirando hacia el suelo y abrazando su trapeador.

— ¿Quito qué?

— Quito manchas del suelo — respondió el contrario, agitando un poco su trapeador.

SeHun suspiró, sintiendo cómo el dolor y la angustia se reemplazaba por odio e impaciencia.

— Juro que si tuviera una pistola aquí, no sólo yo moriría. — habló, tamborileando los dedos sobre el escritorio y mirando al contrario. — Dime tu jodido apellido y nombre, demonios.

— Elban.

—¿Elban qué?

— El barrendero. — ésta vez había sonreído, moviendo el trapeador y limpiando el impecable suelo.

¿Es que le estaba tomando el pelo? Y aunque quiso enojarse y tirarle el ordenador por la cabeza, se contuvo. Preguntándose una vez más qué mierda pasaba con aquel tipo de la limpieza tan raro.

— Sólo quería que sonrieras una vez más, nadie debe morir triste. — había dicho casi en voz baja, que de no ser porque estaban los dos solos en la oficina, no lo habría oído.

Sus facciones se suavizaron un poco, soltando un suspiro, replanteándose aquellas palabras y recordando una vez más la imagen que había quedado grabada en su cabeza. LuHan con expresión débil, sus manos temblando, su vientre expulsando sangre ante aquel disparo pero, su sonrisa iluminando toda aquella horrorosa escena. LuHan sonriendole pese a saber que iba a morir, LuHan sonriendole pese a que sabía lo que pasaría, LuHan sonriéndole porque lo amaba. ¿El acaso debería sonreír antes de suicidarse?

Miró una vez más al de la limpieza que lo miraba con atención, sin soltar el trapeador y con el balde junto a él. Una pizca de pena apareció en él, pero la desapareció rápidamente, puesto que él no estaba allí para tener piedad.

— Dime tu nombre, y sin juegos ésta vez.

— ToDoli.

—¿ToDoli?— levantó una ceja, escribiendo aquello en el archivo y mirándolo.

— Todo limpio, todo limpio lo dejo. — hizo un saludo militar, colocando el trapeador a un lado suyo como si se tratara de una escopeta.

SeHun contó hasta diez, se relamio los labios y pestañeo un par de veces antes de arremangar su camisa y luego mirar al de la limpieza.

— ¿Cuanto tardas en limpiar todo el edificio?

— Uhm pues, depende, seis horas si voy despacio, y si tengo ánimos cinco.

— ¿Usas el ascensor?

— Claro, no me gusta subir escaleras.

— Ya veo. — dijo SeHun, cerrando su portátil y luego mirando el objeto. — Porque ésta vez no podrás usar el ascensor, no si yo te alcanzo primero, hijo de tu puta madre Quito.

Una sola mirada de odio por parte del alto hacia el más bajo bastó para hacerle saber al de la limpieza que debía correr. Había ido muy lejos, muy muy lejos y ahí estaba su resultado, por lo que tomó el balde y corrió puertas afuera con trapeador y balde en mano. Importándole poco si derramaba un poco del agua jabonosa en el suelo. Y sin preguntarse porqué llevaba peso extra. SeHun fue tras él, hecho una furia, hasta las narices del comportamiento idiota del tipo, recordándole a la molesta pareja de su hermanastro.

Cegado por la furia y las ganas de estrangular el cuello ajeno, e ignorando que el piso estaba tan limpio que si caía agua allí podría resbalar. E ignorando también que el agua del balde del beta era agua jabonosa.

Y pese a que el chico había corrido al ascensor, y llamado a éste, no iba a llegar, y SeHun iba a alcanzarlo, pero por una vez fue buena idea haber traído el balde consigo, puesto que había derramado bastante del contenido de éste, provocando que el más alto resbalara y cayera de bruces al suelo, empapando parte de su ropa. El de la limpieza volteo a mirar al oír tal estruendo, abriendo los ojos en grande al ver aquello y oír posteriormente el _auch_ _,_ _joder_ _,_ _mierda_ y _me_ _cago_ _en_ _tu_ _puta_ _madre_ que murmuró el más alto, haciendo amago de levantarse. El beta, perdiendo un poco el susto que había tenido, se acercó al otro, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Hey ven, no es una carrera justa sino. — comentó, viendo cómo el otro aceptaba su ayuda.

Pero una vez más, él era ingenuo, porque SeHun no dudó en tirar de él y hacerlo caer también. Pero fallando, porque el balde de agua había caído también, terminando por empapar a ambos.

Y no, aquello no podría empeorar, porque al parecer un aura de mala suerte rodeaba al de la limpieza, y SeHun se preguntó que quizás sería mejor ignorar a éste y así poder ir y tirarse del edificio de una vez por todas.

— Sabes qué, olvida lo del despido, pero no me molestes. — dijo mientras se ponía de pie, sin mirar al chico en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué no?— volvió a cuestionar el contrario, mirándolo con atención y levantándose.

Pero una vez más, el más bajo había perdido el equilibrio al estar el piso tan resbaloso, aferrándose a la tela de la ropa del más alto, y bajándole el pantalón y cayendo al piso.

— ¡Pero qué — SeHun había exclamado, mirando al contrario que había caído al suelo de espaldas y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, sumado a un leve sonrojo. — Mierda, sólo desaparece de mi puta vista.

Dicho aquello, se subió los pantalones, con cuidado de caminar bien y dirigiéndose al ascensor, escuchando a sus espaldas cómo el otro se levantaba. Lo ignoró, no quería saber más de ese torpe y molesto beta, estaba cansado y sólo quería lograr su cometido.

— ¡Espera!— lo detuvo, corriendo tras él, venía el de la limpieza con trapeador y balde en mano.

¿Es que acaso eran inseparables?

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Sehun, entrando al ascensor y bloqueando la entrada, para que el otro no lo siguiera.

—Recuerda sonreír antes de morir. - Necesitaron los dedos pulgares arriba, sonriendo pese a que estaba empapado y debería limpiar el pasillo.

\- Piérdete. - fue lo último que dijo SeHun antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

Y sin embargo, no siguió el consejo del chico de la limpieza, no sonrió antes de morir.

Porque SeHun tuvo razón no morir esa noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Ésta es mi primera historia publicada acá, espero les guste ♡ pese a que es bastante triste :( tendrá varios capítulos, y si les gusta... Publicare más la próxima vez ^^


End file.
